Harry Potter one-shoots
by Nonoki
Summary: Historias cortas de amores largos.


One shoot 1.

Luego de pasarse prácticamente toda la mañana estudiando en la biblioteca, Hermione se dispuso a bajar al Gran comedor a almorzar.

Caminaba distraída, repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que había memorizado, y contaba en el aire los ingredientes de las pociones que debía practicar para los TIMOS.

Si bien no era necesario estudiar aún, como era de costumbre en ella, siempre solía prepararse con dos o tres semanas de anticipación, lo que siempre enfermaba a su amigo Ron.

-Hermione, siempre estás estudiando, no haces otra cosa que leer, leer, y leer más -comentó Ron molesto. Hermione le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-Preparase con anticipación, es evitar que reprobemos en el futuro Ronald, ponlo en práctica -Ron rodó los ojos -Y además, luego no te quejas cuando te ayudo con tus tareas -respondió la pelicastaña dejando la sala común de Gryffindor.

Entre sus cavilaciones, recordó esa nota que había encontrado el día anterior al lado de la mesa donde se había sentado en la clase de Transformaciones, en la cual, un chico misterioso la citaba al día siguiente a las 3 en punto de la tarde, en la torre de Astronomía.

Se estuvo preguntando quién sería, aunque lo más factible era que se tratase de una broma, ya que entre todas las chicas del colegio no era la más atractiva, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Estaba debatiéndose si asistir al misterioso encuentro, no quería llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, y terminar humillada.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, reiteradas veces la habían citado en algún recóndito lugar del Colegio, y todo acababa en momentos bochornosos, solo optó por no pensar en nada negativo y tratar de ser lo más positiva posible.

Seguía su paso inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando vió a Harry, que venía a lo lejos.

-¡Harry! -la castaña lo saludó cordialmente, aunque este hacía un par de días atrás se comportaba algo distante. Ya no le hablaba seguido, y si lo hacía, era cortante. Ella no entendía, pero no iba a preguntarle por enécima vez que era lo que le pasaba, porque estaba tan distante, ya que su amigo solo le respondía que todo estaba bien, que solo eran ideas suyas.

Pero por su puesto que no lo eran, era muy grosero a veces, solo que Hermione era muy educada para reclíminarselo.

¿Sabría acaso algo de lo que ella sentía? No. Era imposible, la única que estaba enterada de las locas fantasías que la castaña solía tener con Harry era Ginny, y ella nunca diría una palabra.

-Hola Hermione -le contestó el nuevamente descortés. Ni siquiera voltió a verla, solo siguió su paso con su típica cara de despreocupado sin ningún gesto, ni nada que le pareciera alentador. La verdad era que ella se estaba cansando de rogarle, de buscar cualquier excusa para hablar con él. Decidió que desde ese día empezaría a ignorarlo, que no le daría tanta importacia ni buscaría estar a su lado, después de todo él nunca le prestaría la atención que ella buscaba, y por otra parte, Harry nunca se iba a enterar de sus sentimientos.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, y sin más que decir, siguió hasta el comedor.

Las decoraciones navideñas eran estupendas, luces y árboles hermosamente adornados por doquier, el aroma de la época era precioso. En el jardín, hasta el sauce boxeador lucía un aspecto pintoresco cubierto por la nieve. A Hermione le encantaba pisarla, sentir sus pies hundirse en ella y volver con la nariz roja por el frío, significaba para ella un invierno precioso, un invierno perfecto, porque estaba con sus amigos.

Almorzó, y estuvo hasta que dieron las 2 con 45 minutos, hablando con Ginny y Hanna Abbot. Al dar las 3, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Había olvidado aquel papel, aquella cita.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de un modo desesperado, le latía tan fuerte que juraría que podía escharlo.

"¿Porqué te pones así, Hermione? De seguro no es más que algún idiota tratando de hacerte otra broma" se decía a ella misma, pero la curiosasidad era más fuerte, ese día pudo en ella.

Sin bacilar más, se puso de pié y con dificultad para caminar debido a los nervios, se dirigió hasta la torre más alta, la de Astronomía.

Pasando por los pasillos, en dos ocaciones, tuvo que separar a dos parejas que utilizando la predecible excusa de "fue todo culpa de el muérdago, Prefecta" o, "son tradiciones navideñas, lo sentimos, Prefecta", estaban besándose sin pudor alguno.

Ese pequeño detalle es lo único que no compartía con Dumbledore, quién lo veía encantador, pero por el contrario, a ella le parecía absurda la idea de obligar a la gente a besarse por una estúpida planta heredera de una estúpida tradición. Para ella los besos tenían que nacer del corazón, no de una obligación injustificada a los que sólo los tontos crédulos, hacían caso. Por conveniencia claro.

Para su decepción, al llegar a la torre pudo comprobar como ya suponía, que sólo un ser imaginario la estaba esperando. Otra vez había caido, otra vez había sido víctima de algún idiota que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, u otra persona a quién molestar.

Se incorporó de la escalera donde previamente se había sentado, y se disponía a salír de allí cuando al girar el pomo de la gran puerta, alguien la llamó.

-Hermione.. -ella voltió para ver quien era, y aunque la voz le resultó muy familiar, era imposible, sólo vió la escalera desolada, donde hacía unos minutos atrás había estado esperando como una chiquilla idiota, esperanzada a que apareciera quien nunca llegaría, esperando ver a alguien que por fín, se había dado cuenta de que era una chica hermosa, una chica como cualquier otra.

Volvió a girar sobre su cuerpo para irse porfín de allí, y fue ahí cuando sus cinco sentidos se hicieron nulos.

-Hermione, ¡Espera porfavor! -voltió otra vez, y vió al misterioso citador, al mismo que dejó de ser una persona imaginaria, para convertirse en una persona real.

El chico que se encontraba escondido en algún lugar, salió dejándose ver, dejando a la castaña boquiabierta, con piernas temblorosas, y con un filo de desconcierto en sus ojos.

-Tu.. No.. No puede.. ¿Qué haces aquí? -todavía no podía creerlo, no daba crédito de que aquel chico, fuera aquel que la había estado ignorando por días, que ni siquiera le diría la mirada... que aquel chico, fuera Harry Potter.

-Harry... -volvió a musitar -Tú...¿me escribiste esa nota? -no creía, era imposible.

-Si.. -respondió su amigo, quién salió de la capa de invisibilidad -te he citado para... -se quedó observándola, era tan hermosa... -Hermione yo... -sintió el calor fundirse en su cara colapsando en vergüenza, le costaba terminar la frase -hace un tiempo atrás, me he dado cuenta de que... de que te quiero.. Es más, te amo Hermione Granger... -la castaña se llevó ambas manos a su boca por la sorpresa, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por sus ojos.

Harry, quién la contemplaba desde lejos, se fue acercando hasta quedar en frente de ella. Miró hacia arriba, y vió unas pequeñas raíces que se asomaban por la puerta.

-Muérdago -le espetó sonriente posando nuevamente los ojos en ella.

Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica y sonrió también. Harry, la tomó de la cintura, y sin más rodeos, la besó.

Para Hermione ese fué el beso más maravilloso que podría sentir en su vida. Y es más, desde ese día el Muérdago pasó de ser una "Estúpida planta" a la planta más hermosa del Mundo.


End file.
